Crocidile Tears
by Sugarcube18
Summary: Jinx made her decision... why is Kid Flash taking so long to get to her... Read it you'll like it ; promise


**Flinx... because i said so and they're cute as hell...**

**

* * *

  
**

She didn't cry all that often. She was more of a deal with it in silence type of girl, but at the moment she could do nothing to choke back the sobs coming out of her and the crocodile tears running down her cheeks. She had been alone now for three days.

All alone in the Hive Five head courters. It was a big building. It was sorta scary in the night. She was used to the size, but she wasn't used to the emptiness.

Jinx had always been a villain. She had only ever thought of that as a career possibility. Her powers were more obviously evil. Hexes were more of a villainess power she assumed. Kid Flash had changed her view point on that. He had made her think about the possibility of there being another option. He had made her believe that he would help her take her first steps. Help guide her though all of the new hero stuff.

This was a way out of all the shit she had been through. Kid Flash tempted her with a better future. She had believed he cared. And to be completely truthful she cared about him a little bit too. He was… special. Not many people could see through her façade like he could.

After she had freed Kid Flash and received his rose she had decided to change. Upon returning to the Hive Five base she kicked all the boys out. It had proved to be less challenging than she had imagined. All she had had to do was send a few hexes their way and they ran like the little boys they were. She was kinda regretting her decision now though.

She hadn't really planned out what she was going to do. She had no idea how to find Flash to tell him that she had changed or that she needed his help to start out on the side of good. She had felt like he would be there immediately for her after she made her decision. She was horribly wrong.

* * *

The first day had been easy. He was just busy she assumed.

"He'll come for me. I know he will." She had whispered to herself. She hadn't slept that night. She had been so sure that he would come. He hadn't.

The second day was difficult… she had begun to realize the mistake in not planning this out. Her wicked horn-like hairstyle fell down and she couldn't find it in her to put them back in. Her hair hung in a tangled mess. She sat on her bed most of the day with a sketch pad and Kid on her brain.

"He's coming. He cares."

This day though, she was through with lying to herself. He wasn't just busy. He didn't really care. He wasn't coming for her. These thoughts weren't pleasant but surely if he was coming for her, watching her, he would have realized by now that she was waiting for him.

So yes, she had begun to cry. The type of crying that gets worse the more you try to hold it in. Jinx buried her head in her pillow for hours, whispering soothing words to herself in attempts to stop the pain.

* * *

"It's okay. He's not coming, but that's okay." She found herself sniffling. "He isn't coming."

A gust of wind sent sketched drawing and strands of her hair flying. She raised a weak hand to brush stray hairs from her eyes. And saw him. He had come after all. He looked concerned when he noticed her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks, but he was never one to skip the important questions.

"Who isn't coming?" He asked her trying to act as if he didn't already know. Jinx didn't laugh just shook her head and let out a sob.

"You! Where were you?" She knew the feeling of rising energy in her body all too well. She could tell without the help of a mirror that her eyes were glowing now. She had a right to be angry, but at the same time she found herself hoping that she could push the energy down. She didn't want to hex him. She just wanted him to finally take her away. She had been waiting for so long now.

Tears blinded her vision again, but she felt him as he climbed onto her bed. She felt him brush her hair and tuck it behind her ear. She felt his warm palm at her cheek and his face in her hair and his body close to hers. She felt the energy drain from her body. She felt him.

She hated crying really, and she really couldn't remember ever crying this hard before. All she could think about was how good it felt to be held. She brought her arms up to hug him.

"I thought you had left me."

"I'm sorry… Jinx I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper and his arms encircled her small frame. Suddenly she was flush against him and it felt nice. His body was hotter than hers, due to a fast metabolism she assumed, but regardless it felt nice to have him warm her. She found herself burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"How could you ever think I could forget you?" he asked her softly pulling away to gaze a piercingly at her. She blinked slowly.

"I…"

"Jinx, you're beautiful," he told her and she felt herself blush. She knew that her hair was a wild mess and that she had mascara running down her face. She knew that dark bags hung underneath her eyes because of lack of sleep, but he could see through that. He could see who she really was. "I'd never forget about you. I just… I was busy and I thought for sure it would take you a little longer to decide and figure it out. I thought I could leave you alone for a few days."

"That was very dumb of you." She sniffed out and he chuckled.

"Was it? How silly of me. Why would I have thought any different than I did?" he asked her, eyes sparkling beneath his mask. he was beautiful. She had missed him terribly.

"Because I can't forget you anymore than you can forget me you asshole." She reprimanded him before lightly slapping the top of his head, which merely caused him to laugh brilliantly at her. She could tell he enjoyed their sparring.

"You want to get out of here then?"

"I've waited three days for you to come to help me. Yes, I'd say I want out of here very badly." Her response was snarky but her smile was disarming. "… but Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever just… leave me alone like that again…"

"Are you giving me permission to never ever leave you alone?" He asked happily as he withdrew from her embrace to stand next to her bed. Her smiled disappeared.

"Will this come back to haunt me?" she questioned him. He scooped her up into his arms, which caused her to make a slight sound of dissatisfaction.

"Yeah, it probably will, but you said it and now you'll never get to take it back." He sing-songed before taking off with her in his arms at top speed. And Jinx was happy because… he was special.

**Read it? like it? then review!**


End file.
